Boys Will Be Boys
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Sora's got a shocking secret. Riku's got boy-PMS. And Kairi always did think boys were idiots. Fluffy crack or maybe cracky fluff. Riku/Sora, Riku & Kairi friendship. Oneshot.


**Warnings:** Some language and sexual references, a twist that some of you may find shocking, a bit of crack, a lot of fluff, boy-PMS and Kairi being actually cool.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. XD

* * *

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**A Riku x Sora Oneshot**

**

* * *

  
**

Kairi found him in his bedroom. He was draped over the couch, dressed from head to toe in faded blue jeans and an old black sweater that looked like it had seen better days. His eyes were boredly flexed upon the TV set blaring in the corner of his room; a rather insipid thing to be doing in Kairi's opinion, given that approximately three quarters of his vision was currently being taken up by silver bangs heavily falling into his eyes. She thought that he only lacked the vanilla ice cream, the telephone into which he'd be spewing rants to his girlfriends who'd be dutifully nodding along and making encouraging 'ah' and 'oh' sounds at every fitting break in his story and a pile of empty candy wrappers and he would have looked like the perfect image to put under the dictionary entry for 'menstrual.'

She stopped in the door way. "Should I ask?"

Riku tore his eyes away from the TV set long enough to give her a cursory glance before apparently deciding that whatever crap was playing on TV was more important than one of his best friends barging into his room. "Hm."

Kairi sighed. "Oh, Riku." She marched over to the couch, motioning for him to remove his legs from the couch. When he didn't, she slapped them playfully and Riku, with a grunt that rather sounded like drunken old sailors passing out in front of a pub, drew in his legs, allowing the girl to plop down on the faded green couch.

"So," Kairi prompted, smiling.

"So?" Riku replied moodily. The "Leave me alone so I can continue to wallow in my boy-PMS for a while longer" was unspoken but implicit.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Spill it, Riku."

She was pretty sure that if there had been a pillow within reach right then, Riku would have pulled it over his head under a fit of groans. Since there wasn't, he only gave something half-way between a snort and chortle, sort of like that one Kairi had poked Sora at night when he'd been snoring. It sounded rather like, "Gnnh."

She sighed. "Riku. You don't seriously expect me to let you off the hook after it was me who helped you and Sora get together in the first place? Seriously?"

"Guh."

"I mean it, Riku. I may be nice, but not _that_ nice." She settled on her knees and leaned toward Riku, who seemed more and more inclined to try to crawl into the green of his couch. A grin was on her face. "Give me all the juicy details. I demand it. If you won't cooperate..." she trailed off, unspoken threat needling.

Another groan. "Oh, you are _not_ tickling me."

"I know all your sensitive spots. I know if I just tickle you _here_," with that she jabbed Riku's ribs and he let out a howl that sounded like it could have been laughter if it hadn't been panicked, "or_ here_," with that she raced her hand up his chest. While Riku snapped like a pocket knife, Kairi laughed triumphantly."I will get all the answers I want and more."

Riku was holding his sides now and had jumped up, pressing his back against the edge of the couch, scowling at her. "I believe this is called blackmail, Kairi."

She giggled quietly, manicured fingers pressed against her lips. "That's too strong a word."

"I'm also pretty sure it's illegal."

"And _I'm_ pretty sure you're hiding something." She leaned forward, blue eyes glittering in excitement. "Oh come on, you were on a date with Sora – you've known each other all your lives, what could possibly go wrong? There's nothing that could have happened that would justify this behavior, Your Broodiness."

Riku mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What was that?" She poised her hands over his sides again, ready to strike and she saw his eyes widen ever so deliciously at the sight of it.

"I said," Riku finally ground it, deciding he had enough of this and sitting up properly, "that I didn't know."

Kairi cocked her head. "You don't know?"

"Right." Some of his silver bangs fluttered in the air as he breathed up into them in irritation. "I don't know."

Concern now settled on Kairi's features and she shifted on the couch, settling on her knees and fully turning to Riku. "Riku, what happened?"

"Sora was... weird."

Kairi waited patiently.

Another groan. "Weird, okay? Not weird in his usual 'hey, I'm a sunny dork, look at me and try not to love me!' way, but totally, completely, I-can't-fucking-wrap-my-mind-around-it-no-matter-how-I-view-it odd – he ran out on me at the end of our date and I just don't know what I did wrong."

"Ran out on you?" Kairi asked, nose wrinkled. "_That's_ why you've been hiding in your room?"

Riku just gave her that _look_.

"Okay, okay." She licked her lips, tugging some of her hair behind her ear. "Tell me. In detail. From the beginning. What happened?"

Riku said nothing.

A dramatic eye roll. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Riku -"

"Fine. Fine, I'll tell you!" He mumbled something under his breath that may or may have not pertained to something along the lines of 'pushy females' and at last began his narration. "I went out on a date with Sora last night. To the movies, like you suggested."

"Right. It took you long enough to ask him out."

"...You need to bring that up now?"

Kairi smiled, making a sweeping hand gesture. "Go on."

He glared at her for a while, then sighed. "So, I just can't figure out what I did wrong. I think I did everything by the book, followed every single rule of dating that had ever been invented and -"

"That's what must have been it!" she piped up. "You took him for a girl! Riku, you know Sora _hates_ it when you threaten his masculinity, he gets all defensive and -"

"That's _not_ what I did! I learned my lesson the last time he kicked my ass and then proceeded to give me the mother of all embarrassing hickeys the last time I used the word 'cute' in reference to him."

Kairi smiled fondly, the way someone would look when listening to a precious childhood song. "I remember."

Riku snorted. "Anyway, the point is, I did everything that I should have done – I think. I mean, we walked into the movie theater, right? And I didn't force him into PDA, so I didn't hold his hand or anything. So _no_, that wasn't it, either, Kairi."

"Huh."

"So I let him pick the movie and he chose this slasher, horror kind of movie."

"That's a good sign. Horror movies are the most romantic of all movies because it makes it okay to cuddle and touch when you pretend to be scared."

Riku sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I let him choose. And then I bought us a coke and a big bucket of popcorn."

"That must be it!" Kairi exclaimed, slapping Riku's knee. "Did you put in one or two straws? If you put in one -"

"Two. Two, Kairi! I put in two."

She visibly deflated. "Oh."

"So we went inside, right? And started watching the movie and that's when he started getting weird. Up until that point, he'd been his usual self – bouncy and talkative and cute – and then he started being..." he articulated helplessly, "... weird."

"Weird," Kairi repeated.

"Yeah. Like, he started fidgeting in his chair and when I took his hand he withdrew it! I don't get it, it was really dark and all and there were only ten people tops inside, most of whom huddled in the back row while we were in one of the middle ones, so it's not like they even could have seen us hold hands."

"I'll admit, that's a little strange." She drew her eyebrows together thoughtfully.

"And that's not the end of it." Riku's voice got a little faster. "He was sitting there really stiffly like... like, he had a stick up his ass or something."

Kairi laughed. "And you don't think you may have had something to do with _that_?"

Riku blinked nervously. "Kairi! No."

Kairi cocked her head. "You telling me he's on top?"

Melon-green eyes widened. "_I fail to see the relevance_."

"All right, all right. Go on. What happened next?"

Riku spent another couple of seconds glaring at her before he continued. "In the middle of the movie, he suddenly got up with this really strange expression on his face and told me he'd be back soon. Then he went out and was back like a minute later, with that same expression still on his face." He moaned in exasperation. "I just don't get it."

"What kind of expression? 'Strange' can mean a lot of things."

He pondered. "Well, it's like... like you want to drink your lemonade one hot summer day and see a dead fly swimming in it."

Kairi made a face.

He nodded. "I know, right? Like that. Then he just comes back with that same expression on his face and I don't know what to make of it. So I offer him more coke, he refuses and we watch the rest of the movie in the most awkward fucking silence ever. Then when the credits roll, we walk out, still not saying a word to each other and then we get out and I..." He paused, scratched the back of his head and blew into his silver bangs again. "Well, then..."

"Yeees?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Riku gave a long sigh. "I tried to kiss him, okay? Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, I shouldn't have and in public and blah-di-blah-da, but Sora and I have been kissing in public for a while now and it never seemed to bother him and it seemed like the right thing to do."

She just shook her head. "Oh, Riku."

"Hey, I told you – we've down it before! Also, Sora's a teenage boy and I'm a teenage boy, too, that means we spend a majority of our time letting our hormones get the better of us and make out with each other in all kinds of places and situation and -"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "_I get it_."

Riku had the decency to look embarrassed. "Um... anyway... we walk out of the movie theatre and I take his hand and stop him. And he looks at me with his huge blue eyes, all questioning and maybe a little scared and I smile at him and touch his neck, then let it trail down over his back and push my fingers into the small of his back to edge him closer. And then _bam_."

Riku had worked himself during his narration and was gesticulating wildly.

She just looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"_Bam_, like, his eyes widened, like seriously, as wide as they could possibly go without popping out, and a look of shock came over him – and then he turned on his heel and he ran away, like, like a fucking bee had stung him into the face, or I had suddenly turned out to be a monster with three heads. Only, I guess that wouldn't really bother him that much since he's seen worse when he was traveling, but, uh -"

"I get it."

Riku paused. "_Anyway._ He ran away, looking really appalled and I just stood there, scratching the back of my head, wondering what the fuck his problem was." He paused. "And then I kinda went home."

"And you haven't left the room since."

Riku shifted a little on the couch, avoiding Kairi's eyes. "Sorta."

She sighed. "And you haven't met him and asked him what was wrong since, either."

More shifting. _Rustle, rustle._ "Kinda."

"And neither have you called him to explain himself or even -"

"I get it, I get it, right, right, Kairi! We're boys, okay? We don't _talk_ about problems. If there are any problems, we either act like they don't exist or we just ignore them. But we never, ever, actually talk about them."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You mean, you wouldn't actually _do_ anything that would resolve things, you'd rather lock yourself in your room and mope. Not talk like, you know, reasonable people would."

Riku shook one persistent bang out of his eyes. "...Pretty much."

"Real smart technique you guys got there."

"Hey, we can't help it, Kai." He shrugged. "It's in our genes. Men don't sit down and have_ the talk _if they can in any way help it. Our ancestors are the great hunters of the past whose idea of social bonding consisted of staring into the fire all night long until they went almost blind. They didn't have any problems and if they did, they resolved it by beating the shit out of each other. But they didn't _talk_."

"Oh no, of course not - I suppose that would diminish your masculinity. Your nuts may shrivel up or something. Can't risk that."

Riku gasped. "Don't even _joke_ about something like that happening to my crown jewels!"

"Oh forgive me for daring to ridicule your man accumulation of masculine man power."

_Rustle. Rustle._ "I know what you're saying, Kai. I really do. But it's just a bit more difficult than that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Riku. Talk to him."

He buried his face in his hands and made a sound that was dangerously close to a whimper and that, in another situation, would have made Kairi burst into laughter. "K-Kairi, I can't -"

"Don't be such a pussy, Riku."

He shot up at that, glaring at her. "I'm not a pussy."

She sighed. "What's more important here? Your relationship with Sora or your illusions of grandeur regarding your masculinity?" Her expression fell. "Jesus, Riku. Don't you dare even seriously think about that! All of this can be resolved if you'd just jump over your own shadow and talk to him. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." Her expression softened along with her voice; the note of sorrow in her voice was vibrant but mild. "Sora loves you, you know."

A sound that walked the line between a groan and a whimper.

"Men are such babies sometimes..." She unceremoniously fished her cell phone out of her bag and flipped it open, dialing a number with a defeated expression on her voice. Riku didn't even notice until he heard the dial tone.

"What? Are you calling -"

"_Hullo_?" a sleepy, boyish voice asked as the phone on the other end of the line was answered.

"- Sora – _goddammit, _Kairi!"

She slapped a winning smile on her features as she cooed into the phone, "Oh hello, Sora! How are you?"

Silence. Then, "_Guh_."

Kairi's eyes slid to Riku. "As eloquent as the other one, I hear."

Riku sat there, body completely stiff, hands in his lap and eyes flexed upon Kairi as though he was intending to burn a hole through her with the intensity of his melon-green eyes. Kairi just gave him a saccharine smile.

Rustling and the sound of a bed creaking on the other end of the line. "_What_?"

Her eyes were still resting on Riku, sly little smile on her lips. "Oh, nothing, Sora. Listen, Riku wants to talk to you. You cool with that?"

"_Um_."

"That's great," Kairi cooed. "It's great to hear your enthusiasm. Meet him on Play Island. Right now. He can't wait to talk to you. See you, Sora!" She slapped the phone shut without another word and turned to Riku. She didn't flinch when her eyes fell upon the hard scowl edged into his features. "You heard what I said, Riku-dear. You better get on your way."

"He wants to talk to me?"

"Oh, he sounded like he couldn't wait." She smiled brightly. "You better go and sweep him off his feet."

"Kairi." His voice held mild adoration. "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you for that."

Kairi modestly shook her head, then grinned. "A 'thank you' note will do. Or cash, whichever you prefer."

Riku returned her grin. "Bitch." He lingered a while, squeezing her shoulder. "Thanks, Kairi." A serious note sneaked its way into his tone. "I know it hasn't always been... easy for you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that now, Riku. Go and patch things up with Sora. I'm sure that whatever it is that happened, it was just a really silly thing you'll laugh about later."

He nodded and got up with a rejuvenated smile on his face.

Kairi watched out of guarded eyes as he went over to his closet, shrugged into a light green shirt – one that brought out his eyes nicely, Kairi thought – and then threw his backpack over his shoulder with one arm. He left the room while waving lazily and sending her another warm smile. When the door fell shut behind him, the tinny noises buzzing out of the TV set drove into her ears and rose in volume and she let out a sigh, letting herself fall face-first into the couch. She noticed that it smelled like Riku.

* * *

When Riku arrived at the small sea-cradled island, Sora was already there. One hand idly drawing something in the sand with a short stick, one hand propped on his knees and eyes narrowed at the sand in concentration, Sora was waiting at the Southern tip of the island. Riku had always loved looking at Sora drawing – his nose would always wrinkle in that adorable way; his usually so vibrant eyes would be distant as though for once floating in another world. Sora didn't look like his usual self, but Riku had always liked seeing him like that.

Well, that was when it wasn't _talking _they had to do.

Riku took off his shoes at the pier before he stepped into the sand. Because Riku hadn't left his house for a while, the usually so familiar smell of the sea was so salty it stung his eyes and the heat that lay itself around him was cloying and thick. Fluffy clouds hung in the sky, melting with the seagulls flying up ahead. When he approached Sora, he did it with as much hesitation as he had the first day after they'd come back from their adventure, when he'd still been unsure whether or not Sora would be able to accept him.

The boy looked up from his drawing when Riku approached, a faint blush speeding across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose when he saw him. He quickly averted his eyes, squinting back at the drawing to his feet, opting not to speak even as Riku settled into the warm sand next to him, stretching out his feet and leaning back on his hands.

It was Riku who broke the silence first. "Hey."

Sora didn't seem surprised at being spoken to and he stopped running his stick through the sand for a moment. "...Hey."

Riku ran his fingers through his bangs. "...So."

Sora finally stopped drawing. He turned his head, flexing his blue eyes upon Riku's. "So..."

"Um." Riku was glad that Sora looked at him without condemnation, although his usually spirited and uplifting self was missing. He'd looked at Riku somewhat wearily, like he was expecting something bad to happen.

Riku decided to take the dive. "...So you ran out on me."

Sora's mouth pursed. "That I did. I'm... I'm sorry about that, Riku."

Well, that was going according to plan, at least! "That's okay..." Riku trailed off, absently touching Sora's spine and running his hand up the bumps of vertebrae. The boy seemed surprised at the touch, but didn't pull away.

Riku sighed. "I was just worried that... that I'd done something wrong. But if I didn't... that's good." He paused. "I didn't, right?"

There it was again and when it came back, Riku realized that that's what he had been missing. A smile spread on his lips and it was warm, like an embrace. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, you big goof."

Riku smiled back at him and playfully prodded the boy's nose. "Well, if I didn't do anything wrong, then what happened?"

The smile dropped and the boy worried his lower lip, looking at Riku out of confused eyes that seemed to want to say so much, but couldn't.

Worry edged itself into Riku. "Did someone _do_ something to you?" Determination surfaced on his face. "I swear if someone hurt you, I'll – ow. Hey!"

Sora laughed, actually _laughed_ now and Riku had always loved it when Sora laughed because his eyes sparkled and glittered and curled up in that sweet way. He had his hand still poised in the air where he'd flicked Riku's temple. "Don't be an idiot, Riku. Nobody hurt me – I'm the freakin' keyblade master. I can take care of myself _juuust_ fine." He laughed again, soft and clear and then settled back on his hands like Riku, lolling his head back and staring at the sky.

Sora had always liked looking at the horizon and Riku had never especially minded joining him. For hours on end, they would sit there, staring at the sky and watching the clouds drift by, their hands locked and their arms touching while their minds seemed to drift above their heads, settling next to each like sated cats.

This time, however, Riku still wanted some answers, so instead of settling into comfortable silence with Sora, he decided to continue needling for the answers. "Um... so, Sora."

"Hm?" A smile was on his face, sweet and a little lazy. It seemed like he'd already forgotten that there had ever been a problem.

"Well, you see." Riku reached out to touch the boy's face, to cup his cheek. "I still want to know what happened."

Whatever spell the sky had put Sora under seemed to be broken when the boy whipped around, dismayed look rushing back onto his features. "Can't you just, maybe.... forget about it? Nothing's wrong. You're still my...my..." he looked away briefly, a little embarrassed, "...my boyfriend and I still..." he played with his hands in his lap, "._..love _you. So nothing's wrong. Can we just forget about it? I'm really sorry."

The words 'boyfriend' and 'love' had left Riku grinning from one ear to the other, sweet elation sweeping up his heart. And he almost wanted to lunge forward and collect him in an embrace and hear the squeal that would undoubtedly erupt and bury his nosem in his chocolate strands and kiss him and pin him to the floor and -

But he didn't. Because Riku, while very forgiving, wasn't going to let that one slide so easily.

"Sora," he teased, prodding the boy with his finger, "I've been spending the last couple of days in a self-induced exile asking myself and asking myself and _asking _myself what in the world I did wrong. I even had Kairi dissect our entire date like a corpse." He stopped prodding and smiled. "So the last thing you can do is tell me what happened."

Sora fidgeted some more, avoiding Riku's eyes. "It's embarrassing."

"I gathered. What is it? I won't laugh."

A shy glance of blue. "Yes, you will. And I couldn't blame you."

"So much the better, haven't had a good laugh in a while."

Sora never scowled, he was far too sweet for that – but the expression on his face came the closest to a scowl Riku had seen on him in a while. "Not when it's at _my _expense it's not."

Riku sighed, spreading his arms in a defeated manner. "Fine. I won't laugh. Humor me."

Pink worked its way up Sora's cheeks once more, spreading itself over his tanned and lightly freckled skin. "Well, I..." he trailed off, sending Riku a shy look.

Another dramatic sigh, followed by two hands slapping on Sora's shoulders. "Sora. Listen to me – I'm your boyfriend and no matter what you say, that won't change. I promise you it won't change anything, that I won't judge you and... God, I can't believe I'm being this mushy." He frowned, then shook his head. "_Anyway." _His hands dropped from Sora's shoulder and fell down along the bare skin of his arms, lightly caressing the skin and enjoying the small trembles he elicted. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me. Tell me and we'll forget the whole thing."

Riku had always thought that Sora looked especially adorable when he was pondering things. His nose would wrinkle, his eyes would scrunch up and a pout that Riku wanted to capture would settle on his lips. This time, though, Sora seemed to come to a decision sooner than Riku would have liked – but when he did, like water out of a balloon that had been pricked with a needle, the words spilled out of him in such a rush that it sounded like Sora didn't once take a breath during his entire tirade.

"Okay, okay, Riku, I get it okay, I'll tell you. Okay, so the day we met I was really, really needing to go to the bathroom, but you asked me to pick a movie, so I did, trying to ignore that, and then we went inside and watched the movie and I still really, really needed to go, so I got up and went to the restroom, but when I was there, the restroom was, like, majorly jammed, which is unusual since it was the boy's toilet, but _whatever_, so I couldn't go, and I didn't want to go outside and take a leak at a tree and 'cause I didn't want to leave you in there all by yourself so I came back without going and we watched the movie and_ don't look at me like that, Riku _- and my bladder was killing me and I had to piss like a pregnant woman_ and don't you fucking dare laugh _and so I kept it in and kept it in until I thought I was going to piss my pants, so we went outside you said something about going somewhere for a drink and I thought, _oh fuck, I still can't piss, oh fuck,_ and that wasn't the worst of it, because then you decided you wanted to kiss me and what was _worst of all_ was that you pushed your finger into my back and – and-!" He gasped for breath finally, eyes wide and glittering, face flushed pink. "And that finger was." _Gasp. _"Too."_ Suck of air._ "Goddamn. Much. Too goddamn much, you get it, Riku?" _Huff. Huff. _Then silence.

And for a moment, they just sat there, staring at each other – Sora with his face flushed a deep pink, Riku with his eyes wide open – and then, as they say, the last puzzle piece was added and the whole thing finally made sense.

Riku doubled over, buried his face in his hands and laughed like he'd never laughed before.

Laughter upon laughter ripped through his body as he sat there, ripping at his hair as he was at the mercy of the full force of his amusement. "You."_ Gasp. _"Fucking." _Chuckle. Gasp. Snort. _"_Pissed_ yourself, didn't you, Sora? You pissed yourself!"

"Riku!" Sora shrieked – yes, actually _shrieked_ – and hit his shoulder. "You promised you wouldn't laugh, you traitor, you -"

"Pissed yourself." Riku was gasping for air between his bouts of laughter. "You fucking. Pissed yourself!"

"Riku!" A look of shame, a hurried glance. "Shut the fuck up, someone might hear -"

"Pissed yourself!" His voice by now was rather like a roar. "I pushed my finger into the small of your back and you-"

"Will you shut up, Riku?" Anger was now marring his voice but Riku had no time to pick up on it because the next thing he knew, he was on his back, a very angry-looking Sora hovering on top of him.

Riku's laughter ebbed away to mild chuckles. "Sorry about that," he eventually managed. "It was just... it was just the fucking funniest shit I'd ever heard."

"Glad I could amuse you so," Sora muttered blackly. His eyebrows furrowed. "Even though you promised you wouldn't laugh."

"S-Sorry about that, Sora." He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself and when he had sufficient control over the incessant giggles that wanted to crawl out of his throat, he touched on of Sora's cheeks, then affectionately tangled his hand in the web of Sora's hair.

Sora gave an incredulous snort, still not releasing Riku. "That's a small comfort after you've just humiliated me like that."

"I'd hardly call my love and devotion small comfort." He let his hand slip down from the back of Sora's head to his neck, then jerked him forward, watching how Sora's ocean eyes raced toward until they seemed to swallow him and his lips dropped into a surprised 'oh' that melted off of them when Riku kissed him.

Sora made a small protesting noise at the back of his throat but Riku only smiled wider, enjoying the familiar feel and taste of the boy. Riku nudged Sora's mouth open with a prod of his tongue and when Sora sighed and opened his mouth wider, it was like he collapsed upon himself, all of the tension draining out of him.

Their tongues slid together noisily and Riku was just about to pin the boy to the ground and molest him when, with a sudden push, their lips parted with a wet sound and Sora was staring at him out of huge eyes.

"Wait a minute."

"Huh?" Riku was still grasping at Sora's clothes, brain not yet having switched from 'molesting' gear to 'talking' gear. "What's up? Don't tell me you want to be on top _again_."

Sora punched Riku's shoulder. "It's not about that. I was just wondering if.... well..."

"Yeah?" Damn, his mouth looked delectable. And the way that his shirt clung to his torso...

"If we're, you know... cool?"

Riku could see it fluttering now: Sora's heartbeat was pulsing against the crook of his neck and Riku felt the urge to trap it with his teeth as he lunged forward and started lapping at Sora's neck.

Sora moaned a little, fingers tangling in Riku's silver bang. "Uhhh... I mean.... _oh_..."

Riku chuckled. "I already told you. It's all right. I forgive you pissing yourself and -"

Sora moaned again, but in annoyance this time. "Damn you, Riku! It was embarrassing, okay?"

"It's _adorable._"

Evidently, that had been the wrong thing to say. With a groan, Sora flipped him over, pinning both of Riku's wrists against the sand. "I'm _not_ adorable. Adorable is what girls are."

A teasing smile wound itself around Riku's lips. "I suppose it's a step up from pissing oneself. Which, you know, is what little boys do."

With a war cry, Sora started wrestling with Riku, who reciprocated under a fit of giggles. They spent the next couple of minutes rolling around the sand, lost in their half-serious battle which was interrupted by kisses here and there and accompanied by bellows of laughter and giggles.

When they had exhausted themselves, Riku propped his chin on one hand and trailed the muscles of Sora's abdomen with his fingertips. "You know."

"Hmm?" Sora blinked at Riku, shielding his eyes with one hand. The grin that greeted Riku was almost as infectious as the sparkle in the boy's eyes.

Riku mirrored that grin. "I think Kairi may have been right. We were kind of stupid."

Sora dropped his hand, looking back up at the sky. "Hm."

Riku broached the subject with a contemplative glance. "This could have been resolved easily if you had just... you know, told me what was wrong with you."

"Hm."

"But I suppose that would have been irreconcilable with your 'masculine pride', right?"

"You mean the same way it was irreconcilable with yours to call me and ask, or run after me?"

Riku chortled quietly. "She said that girls wouldn't have done that. She said girls would have just..."

"...done the t-thing," Sora finished, his nose wrinkled.

"Yeah. And... maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad idea, you know." Riku caressed Sora's side, trying very hard not to get distracted by the curve of his hips. "To talk about things."

They lapsed into contemplative silence. Each pondered the unspoken proposal before they blurted out in perfect unison, "Naaah."

Realizing they had spoken at the same time, they looked at each other in surprise.

"I mean," Sora elaborated, scratching the back of his head. "Talking is all well and nice, but..." he made a face. "That's just too _girly_, you know?"

"Oh, Sara," Riku exclaimed in mock-excitement. "We need to talk and re-evaluate the important variables of our relationship."

Sora smiled sheepishly. "I don't know, Rika. There's... other things I'd much rather do."

A tremor of excitement shivered down Riku's spine.

Sora laughed lightly before he leaned down to devour his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, boys. They'll _never _learn, will they?

Would you believe me if I said I _wasn't_ high when I wrote this? XD So did any of you see this coming?

Although this fic may seem entirely random, there's something in it that I've been wanting to include in fanfic for a while now: a dose of Riku and Kairi friendship and an attempt to do Kairi's character justice. I hope I succeeded.

Well, till next time~! I write entirely too many oneshots anyway. - le groan -


End file.
